


Хороший парень

by EveHalliday



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHalliday/pseuds/EveHalliday
Summary: Райнхардт Вильгельм был хорошим парнем, о чём знали все и каждый, начиная с веснушчатого мальчишки-посыльного и заканчивая грозным бультерьером, жившим на противоположной стороне улицы.





	Хороший парень

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на «Фандомная Битва 2018» на diary.ru в составе команды «fandom Overwatch 2018». Ник автора на diary.ru: Alice~.

Райнхардт Вильгельм был хорошим парнем, о чём знали все и каждый, начиная с веснушчатого мальчишки-посыльного и заканчивая грозным бультерьером, жившим на противоположной стороне улицы. Теперь-то, конечно, он был уже не парнем, а, скорее, дедушкой, о чём ему неустанно напоминала Бригитта; впрочем, сам Райнхардт пропускал её слова мимо ушей. В конце концов, что бы она понимала, в её-то годы.

– Ну что ты, бедный? – ласково спрашивает Бригитта.

Райнхардт ворчит, что он вообще-то не бедный, а очень даже наоборот. Вид у него при этом несчастный до невозможности.

– Ана? – сочувственно спрашивает она.

– Где? – Райнхард подпрыгивает на табуретке, отчего та противно скрипит.

– Тут, – наглая девица тычет ему в грудь.

– Глупости-то не говори, – ворчит он.

Бригитта хмыкает.

– А давно...

– Доспехи грязные! – Райнхард ревёт, как медведь. – Почему? Вы вообще, юная леди, знаете, что такое сквайр? Я тебя с собой не для красоты таскаю.

– Ну ещё бы, – Бригитта заливается смехом. – Ты и сам красавчик, дедуля.

Она подмигивает ему и выбегает из комнаты. Когда дверь за ней закрывается, Райнхардт прячет лицо в ладонях, горбится, вздыхает тяжело.

По морщинистым щекам текут слёзы.

***

С Аной у него это началось давно, ещё на рассвете существования Овервотч, когда все они были молоды и полны сил, надежд и устремлений, а назойливой рыжеволосой девицы у Торбьорна не было даже в планах – во всяком случае, Райнхардт ни о чём таком ни сном ни духом не ведал. 

Познакомил их с Аной Габриэль Рейес.

– Ана Амари, – широким жестом указал он на неё, – наш лучший агент.

Тоненькая, словно тростинка, девушка приветливо помахала Райнхардту рукой, улыбнулась, и этого с лихвой хватило, чтобы Райнхард Вильгельм по уши влюбился.

Едва он открыл рот, чтобы представиться подобающим образом, как из-за угла выкатился коренастый человек с пышной пшеничной бородой, весь перемазанный в машинном масле, и набросился на него с таким победоносным криком, который мог бы и мёртвого из могилы поднять.

– Дружище! – Торбьорна Райнхардт знал ещё со времён «Крестоносцев», и в любой другой момент был бы ему страшно рад, но не сейчас, когда дама его сердца, хихикая в кулачок, наблюдала за встречей старых приятелей.

– Линдхольм, – Рейес сморщился, словно съел пять лимонов за раз, – раз уж вы такие большие друзья, будь любезен, покажи господину Райнхардту базу. Я хотел попросить Ану, но вижу, что в этом нет необходимости.

Райнхардт был готов поспорить на что угодно, включая собственные доспехи, что прежде, чем увести Ану за собой, Рейес гадливо усмехнулся во все свои белоснежные тридцать два зуба. 

... и всё, что оставалось Райнхардту – тоскливо смотреть, как худенькая фигурка девушки скрывается за поворотом. 

Торбьорн всё говорил, говорил и говорил, но Райнхардт его не слышал: на душе у него скребли кошки.

***

Чем больше времени Райнхардт проводил с Аной, тем сильнее укреплялся в мысли, что она – девушка совершенно исключительная. Ана была умницей и красавицей, смешливой, находчивой, отличным товарищем, и сердце у неё было золотое. А ещё она была очень дружна с Джеком Моррисоном и Габриэлем Рейесом, что пугало и интриговало одновременно: оба, как точно подметил Торбьорн, были «теми ещё фруктами».

А потом появился Сэм.

Сэм был хорошим парнем, но, наверное, не просто хорошим, а очень хорошим, потому что Ана вышла за него замуж. Свадьба была маленькая, «только для друзей», и, Райнхардта, конечно, тоже туда позвали – друг он был хоть куда. Ана была чудо как хороша в небесно-голубом шёлковом платье, с волосами, убранными в небрежный пучок, и всё её существо светилось таким неподдельным счастьем, что Райнхардт вздохнул облегчённо. В конце концов, какая разница, с кем, самое главное – она счастлива. Как выглядел Сэм, Райнхардт решительно не помнил.

Через год после свадьбы у них родилась Фарра, а ещё через полтора Райнхардт нашёл Ану на балконе штаб-квартиры на Гибралтаре. Она сидела на самом краю, свесив ноги, подперев подбородок кулачком; рядом стояла початая бутылка Талискера.

– Эээ, – промямлил Райнхардт, увидев, что губы у неё подрагивают, словно она вот-вот расплачется. – Я, пожалуй, пойду...

– Нет, – решительно сказала Ана и похлопала по месту рядом с собой, – садись.

Делать было нечего: Райнхардт сел рядом, весь красный, словно варёный рак, и чувствовал он себя ужасно неловко, понимая, что, кажется, вторгается во что-то личное, для его глаз не предназначенное.

Икнув, Ана добавила:

– Мы разводимся.

– А, – тупо сказал Райнхардт, и, спохватившись, добавил, – сочувствую.

– Не надо, – она махнула рукой. – Могло быть и хуже. Никто же не умер.

Райнхардт кивнул.

– Габ говорил, что так всё закончится, – пробормотала Ана.

– Габ? – с недоумением переспросил Райнхардт.

– Габриэль, – Ана посмотрела на него, как на умалишённого. – Сказал, что он такой типичный хороший парень и мне не подойдёт.

– Это почему же? – возмущённо спросил Райнхардт. Он и сам был хорошим парнем – возможно, иногда даже слишком хорошим.

– Габ считает, что мне нужен кто-то более брутальный, – пояснила она, отхлёбывая прямо из горла. Райнхард посмотрел на неё с уважением – даже он сам столько за раз не выпил бы.

– Да что бы он понимал, – невольно пробормотал Райнхардт, – осёл.

– Извини? – Ана взвилась. – Габ вообще-то мой друг.

– А, – пробормотал Райнхардт второй раз за вечер. Конечно. Ана Амари, Габриэль Рейес и Джек Моррисон – «Золотое Трио».

– Но он, конечно, иногда чересчур меня защищает, – она смеётся. – Волнуется.

Райнхард вымученно улыбается. Ему вот совсем не смешно.

– А ты думаешь, кто мне нужен? – внезапно спрашивает она.

– Ооо, – тянет Райнхардт. Он-то прекрасно знает, кто ей нужен, но сказать – не скажет. Это выше его, Райнхардта, сил.

Так они и сидят, молча, около часа, смотрят, как закатные лучи лижут крыши, словно кошки – лапы, пока Ана, наконец, не встаёт, слегка покачиваясь, и извиняющим голосом говорит:

– Я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо тебе.

– Это тебе спасибо, – тихо шепчет он ей вслед.

***

Когда Ана пропала, Райнхардт себе места от горя не находил. Вновь и вновь перечитывал некролог и не мог поверить, что её больше нет. В груди щемило так, что дышать было больно. Если бы не Торбьорн и Ингрид... Впрочем, об этом лучше не думать.

А потом Ана нашлась, что было ещё более невероятно. Она не очень-то изменилась, только вот когда он ей это сказал, она рассмеялась.

– С каких пор ты стал льстецом, Райнхардт?

– А он стал? – с любопытством спросил проходивший мимо Торбьорн. – Никогда не замечал.

– Да ну тебя, – смущённо фыркнул Райнхардт.

Торбьорн пожал плечами и, аппетитно чавкая яблочным пирогом, ушёл восвояси.

– Ты прости, что я не дала о себе знать, – тихо сказала она, погрустнев.

– Да ну что ты, – отмахнулся он с деланным равнодушием, – я не... в смысле, я очень рад, что ты жива. Очень.

Он бросил на неё смущённый взгляд. Ана смотрела на него как-то незнакомо и по-особенному, но Райнхардт никакого значения этому не придал – должно быть, он совсем неважно выглядит.

– Я тоже рада, что ты в порядке. И выглядишь отлично, – она улыбнулась и потрепала его по плечу.

– Ты выглядишь изумительно, как и всегда, – выдавил он из себя. – Я пойду, пожалуй. Обещал Торбьорну помочь кое-с-чем...

По её лицу пробегает лёгкая тень разочарования, но Райнхардт этого не замечает. Он выходит из комнаты, бережно закрывает за собой дверь.

Ана смотрит ему вслед, не мигая.

***

Бригитта проскальзывает в комнату неслышно, словно одна из кошек, которых она так любит.

– Доспехи начищены до блеска, – рапортует она. – Враги ослепнут, как только тебя увидят, и даже молотом махать не придётся.

– Отлично, – ворчит он, пытаясь незаметно смахнуть слезу со щеки.

– Бедный ты мой, – вздыхает Бригитта и обнимает его за плечи. – Так и не собираешься ей рассказать?

Райнхард хочет отправить её и дальше спасать бездомных котят или чем она там занимается в свободное от работы время, но вместо этого почему-то спрашивает:

– Думаешь, стоит?

– Ага, – она утвердительно кивает.

– Может ей другие дедушки нравятся? – язвит он.

– Это какие такие?

– Ну... брутальные, – неуверенно бормочет он.

– Скажешь тоже, – Бригитта фыркает. – Ей нравятся такие, как ты. Хорошие парни.

– Думаешь? – спрашивает он.

– Точно знаю, – она подмигивает.

Райнхардт сначала молчит, а потом решительно встаёт и идёт к двери.

– Ты это... на ужин меня не жди, ладно? – оборачивается он на пороге.

– И не собиралась, – Бригитта показывает ему язык и заливисто смеётся.


End file.
